Full Castle
by BiGTooth
Summary: Two years after the war ended, the feelings Sophie and Howl once shared are beginning to die. Will this be the end of the picture perfect family or will their love be rekindled? An: Sorry i'm on a breakhardcore study!, but thankyou for your reviews!
1. Poor Sophie

A/n:Can anyone do a title for me? I really coudn't come up with anything that fit it. I don't own anything Gibli...

Two years later.

"Markl get Howl!" Sophie shouted. Her hands were moist from wiping the sweat away, her hair hung stringy in her face.

"I'll be right back Sophie!" Markl said handing her the pan of warm water, he stood back

up and ran tripping over the fallen dining chair.

"How are you getting worse?" She took the pan and dipped the towel in the warm water. "Howl put a healing spell on you, why is it wearing off?" She squinted and dampened the towel, "Did you eat something?" she asked, placing it on Anne's forehead.

"All I ate…this morning was porridge" she replied in between gasps. "Markl gave me… gave me a cup of tea after that… just like he always-" Anne's eyes made rapid movements, her body became rigid then began shaking uncontrollably.

"Anne! What's happening? Where's Howl?" Sophie shouted, she held Anne's body down, trying to prevent her arms from swinging. "She's having a seizure Calcifer!"

"Stand back Sophie" Howl said kneeling next to her. He threw the towel into the pan and placed his hand on top of her forehead. A warm glow shined from his palm, a moment of silence passed, and then Anne fell asleep.

"What's happening to her Howl?" Sophie asked taking Anne's shoulder over her own, Howl was on Anne's other side. "This is the third time I had to call you immediately." Together they placed Anne into her bed.

"I don't know, Calcifer and I can't seem to work it out, we know for certain, that it isn't a sickness or disease." Sophie sat by Anne and tucked her in. "Thank goodness Heene sent you a message", there was a slight pause, "Where you at Hernfree Gully again?"

"Yes, Ever since the Witch of the Waste, as some still regard her as, has disappeared, more villains are emerging to take over the land she once ruled." Howl let out a sigh, "Well, it doesn't matter anyway, Madam Sulliman should have her henchmen taking care of things."

"I hope you figure-"

"Sophie, just now, well… Anne, she isn't going to last much longer, this 'thing' she has, has, is eating away at her muscles, she, I'm trying, but you know the boundaries, I can't reverse death, I can only sustain life, and this, it's killing her."

"Howl, why can't you treat her like you've treated me, you slowed my aging by decades, like you did yourself, why can't you make her live longer?" Sophie stood up and walked out of the room in a hurry.

"Sophie hold on, it's not that simple, magic never is" he took her hand and slowly she turned around, "Anne's heart has been disintegrating from the pure heart. Her heart has been ruled by the greed demon for too long, in turn to keep her youth, she let it take over, and since Madam Sulliman destroyed her demon, her real age has been restored, her heart is no longer strong enough too hold such a spell."

Sophie pulled away from his grasp, and walked into the dining room. "Still Howl, I just can't watch her… you know…" she lowered her voice into a whisper. "Die", she clasped her hands together and took a deep breath, "I guess I should be getting back to work" she said helplessly.

"Is Anne okay?" Markl exclaimed as he barged through the door, "Heene went outside to the marsh lands again, so I couldn't find him quickly enough"

"She's sleeping now Markl, thankyou for getting Howl." She picked up the fallen chair and put the bowl of porridge into the sink.

"Hey, I would've eaten that you know" Calcifer said under his breath. "Alas!" the fire demon remains ignored" he said sarcastically.

Sophie put on her hat and a cardigan Markl gave to her for her birthday she kissed Howl and Markl goodbye. "Come on Heene" she called and left she castle through the green portal. Market Chipping was whole new place after the war. It wasn't the same, things seemed gloomier, though the town was bright and new as ever could be.

"I don't know why she still works; I can have everything before her feet in a split second. Why doesn't she take advantage of me?" Howl laughed to himself.

"Miss Sophie!" A red haired employee exclaimed as Sophie walked in. "There is a wedding ceremony and the couple…uh… Mr. Fandell and his fiancé Mrs. I mean Ms. Wilsor would like the Pigmy Blue Orchids and Yellow Tenella roses for bouquet and Pink Shillohs for decorations, I tried to tell her that the orchids can't stay indoors..." Sophie placed a bag of donuts on the counter.

"This is Ms. Wilsors third wedding for the past two years, did you know that Camilla? Oh memories come flooding back", Sophie felt the display of Pigmy Orchids at the counter, "These, Camilla, are her favourite, she's used these in each of her weddings", Sophie smiled, her eyes seemed to shine with despair, "At least somebody's getting married."

"Oh good, she just seems, you know, a bit air-headed, thought she couldn't understand me." The red-haired girl giggled, "Come here Heene", she put a jacket on Heene. "Oh, Miss Sophie I met the most darling gentleman" She was younger than Sophie by a year, her red hair brought out her blue eyes, she was very pretty, and had recently left her parents in search of a new life. Though that was all Sophie was told.

Sophie became a florist after the hat shop was bombed, she named it 'Evermore Bloom' since the marsh Howl gave her had flowers that bloomed in every season. Heene became her delivery dog, and conveniently he could fly, also now and then he would gather some flowers if it were necessary, which was very rare.

"That's wonderful Camilla" Sophie said edging away, "I need to go down to the shed to check if we have enough space to store the orchids" She left Heene with Camilla who was now strapping a box with green petalled roses on the back of his jacket.

"Well it's just me and you hey? Don't you just love working in the morning? It's all quiet and no hustle bustle, not until the afternoon anyway", Heene rolled his eyes, "Can't wait until the other hands arrive, I'll tell them all about J.P Nogard, that's my new boyfriend…"

Sophie walked into the glass walled shed; it was a big as a football field and resembled a real beautiful butterfly house. There was just one footpath that divided the shed into six perfect rectangles, it was made of glass. Beneath it showed a river flowing which continuously water the plants. Here she wrote down which, with what, and how the bouquets for the orders were to be assembled by the employees. Each section of the shed had specific temperatures and lighting so that the flowers were always in top condition. She walked into the room which held the Orchids, and slid the door shut. Then she abruptly collapsed into a weeping rage.

A/n: hope you enjoyed, i think i'm posting the next chapter tomorrow.

Please review and if you do, i'll name a few shops after you.

Cheers B.T.


	2. He's dating that girl!

Chapter: -to the readers: any suggestions?- 

Disclaimer: I don't own Howl's Moving Castle - Gibli does

A/n: Thanks to helikesitheymikey, RedBrick and Masked-Inside-and-out!

The next day, she shop was as busy as the market. Sophie woke hearing Camilla thumping on the sliding door.

"Miss Sophie! Miss Sophie", she rose suddenly. She looked around and saw Camilla's silhouette jutting left to right.

"Oh my goodness!" she tied her silver grey hair back and adjusted her gown, she looked wide-eyed and gasped to herself, "Oh my goodness, I fell asleep here?" Rapidly she slid the door open.

"Yahh!" Camilla stammered back. "You look a fright" she giggled, "You scared the peace out of me!" She began laughing.

"Camilla what time is it?" She asked barging pass Camilla who was now holding her stomach. She ran outside to the counter and saw that customers were piling up.

"Miss!" Camilla cried after her, "Yesterday, the customers placed orders for the tropical flowers, like the Vandila and Laelia just to name a few, but they couldn't be sold on the spot, because" she took a breath, "because for some reason the tropical room was locked, and I assume you knew because, hahaha, you were in there just now"

"Camilla, how many?" Sophie asked, smiling and greeting customers as she walked through the line into the décor room. She tried to hide her face as much as possible.

"How many what? It's 8:10 by the way" she replied watching Sophie tear the through the list of memos. Sophie frantically ruffled through papers.

"How many customers?" She asked loudly, she took out orders form her pocket and pulled a list of the orders from yesterday from the pile on the desk.

"Oh you mean yesterday for the tropical's? I told Heene to go home by the way, last night I mean, I just sent him out this"-

"Camilla!"

"Oh you lost about twenty-three to be exact and about forty and a half placed orders. Come to think of it, tropical flowers would do very nicely in homes especially at this time of coldness."

"Okay, that's okay, here" she thrust the papers at Camilla, "Call these numbers and have them come in, here are Sundays orders and yesterdays. When the other employees arrive tell them to make these in ascending order, and then send out the GG's to inform the customers of their orders." She placed her hands on Camilla's shoulders, "I'm very late now, I know you can do this, I'll be back at four okay?" And with that she walked out the door greeting and smiling.

"Markl, is Howl home?" She asked running upstairs to Anne.

"Sophie, your back!" Markl exclaimed. He ran downstairs to greet Sophie who was taking Annes temperature. "Where were you? Howl went looking for you at Bloom's" Sophie thought for a moment as Markl gave her a hug.

"It was really busy, he must've missed me" she replied. Going to the kitchen for some tea she asked flatly "Did you feed Anne yet?"

"Yeah about that, Howl said it was best if she stayed sleeping." He looked up at her, "Sophie what happened to your eyes? They're all swollen"

"Oh- the pollen in these flowers, I think its finally getting to me." She rubbed his head and walked to her room.

"Calcifer, could you please make me some hot water for my bath. Oh, and Markl, I dare you to make me the best breakfast I'll ever have" she said cheerfully and disappeared to the bathroom.

"Something's definitely wrong" Calcifer said as Markl placed the kettle on Calcifer.

"Yeah, no doubt."

Sophie sank into the bathtub. "I can't do this anymore!" she screamed into the water. Closing her eyes the water consumes her. She rose and let the water splash over the sides.

* * *

"Good morning baby" a smooth voice spoke. Howl kissed the cheek of a pretty girl at the counter. He wore a black suit and had changed his hair to a brown short suave style. "You smell great"

"J.P! I'd thought she'd never leave!" Camilla grinned and gave a customer their change.

"I got your GG" He said staring at the line of customers.

"Meet me at Leslie's Coffee Lounge in fifteen minutes", she whispered. "Louisiana could you please take over I'll be back, when I'll be back" she chimed.

"Not again Cami, Sophie won't be pleased, where already short of staff already!"

* * *

Sophie came downstairs, looking very refreshed.

"Sophie your hair!" Markl slopped the scrambled eggs on the new set of plates.

"Do you like it?" She came running down the stairs, she was wearing the dress Howl gave her when she officially moved in. The yellow really made her silver pink hair stand out.

"I love it! Can you dye my hair too?" He asked enthusiastically as he went to fetch Calcifer. On the centre of the table was a thick clay plate, Markl placed shovel of bark on it and sprinkled it with purple dust. "Here you go Calcifer", Calcifer popped onto the plate.

"What's that purple dust for?" Sophie asked at she went to get the knives and forks. "This smells great!"

"It's to keep the bark from releasing the charcoal smell" Calcifer said making a three-sixty spin around the place. "It's really comfortable too!" Since Calcifer was no longer restricted to live on the fire place, he was able to be placed anywhere in the castle and it was mostly the dining table.

"Take a seat and dig in Sophie" Sophie sat down and braced herself, her stomach growled.

Ding dong

"Prince Justin at the castle's door!" Calcifer said grasping at a sausage, he sprinkled it with broken egg shells.

"Why is he here?" Sophie asked rising from her chair.

"I saw him wondering around Kingsbury, and he asked if he could visit you" he jammed a sausage wrapped in a fried egg into his mouth, "so I said come and join us for breakfast tomorrow morning." Sophie gave Markl and Calcifer a greasy.

"That explains the breakfast" she opened the door.

"Lady Sophie!" Prince Justin piped. He cleared his throat and gave a deep flourishing bow and banged his head on the door. He got up quickly hoping she didn't notice. "Ehem, good morning, you look exquisite" There was a moment of silence, " I've brought you a basket containing bottles of fresh orange juice and croissant's from Leslie's coffee shop, I heard those were your favourite." He thrust them into her face giving another shy bow.

"Good morning Prince Justin, please come in" she said warmly as she grabbed the basket. She stepped back as he walked in.

"Thankyou, please call me Justin", he looked around the castle.

"Here I'll take your coat, so nice of you to join us" he took a seat unaware it was next to Sophie's. Calcifer eyed him suspiciously.

"You get used to Calcifer's brightness after a while; the good thing about him is that he keeps the food warmer." Sophie said taking the seat beside Justin's.

"Yeah, except the ice-cream" Markl giggled. Prince Justin watched as Markl and Calcifer dug into plates of scrambled eggs, slices of thick bacon, sausages, pancakes and donuts. She got up to get another plate.

"Here have mine Justin" Calcifer breathed pushing the plate towards him, after all what use was a plate for a fire demon, who sat surrounded by food.

"Thankyou" Justin said taking the plate. Markl leapt up and automatically started filling the plate with food.

"So Justin, why'd you want to see Sophie?" Markl asked, handing him a knife and fork. Justin's face flushed. Sophie was peacefully cutting at the bacon.

"I came to see Sophie", he turned to her and waited until he got her full attention. "Sophie, come with me" The table went quiet for a moment then loud slurping and chewing sounds resumed. This was the fifth attempt this year. And every time, Sophie replied the same. "No".

"Meet me at Red Brick Pier this time next week" She said cheerfully.

"No matter" The Prince stood up to leave. He pushed back his chair and made a polite bow, before turning away. Suddenly he whirled around, his eyes wide, "Excuse my hearing Sophie" he began, "But did you just say yes".

"Yes" she answered. He took her hand and puffed his chest out in great satisfaction. Sophie began to giggle as his eyes began to water. "You can let go of my hand Prince Justin", Markl, for the first time stopped grabbing for more food during meal times, that is, if you don't include the time when Prince Justin made his first attempt.

"Great, perfect, excellent, great" Prince Justin stammered. "I'll be there on the dot, shall I bring anything?"

"No, just bring yourself and-"

"Yes!"

"You can let go of my hand now" He looked at his hand clasping hers, and made a nervous laugh as he let go. Sophie gave him his coat as they walked to the door.

"Good day gentleman" he managed to say before the door was closed on his face.

"That was quite a show" Calcifer said, "I'm going to take his plate, I don't think he'll be eating it now."

"Why the sudden change Sophie?" Markl asked, as Sophie sat down.

"Markl could you pass me the basket the Prince brought?" Calcifer asked. Markl handed him the basket still waiting for Sophie's reply.

"Markl, Calcifer, I have an announcement to make", she emptied her plate on Califer's then got up. She walked towards the pantry. Opening to doors, she faced them and calmly said, "I'm leaving the castle". Calicfer made a crackling noise.

"Why?" Markl exclaimed.

"Not permanently" she said hurriedly, "it'll only be for a month or two." Markl got up and ran towards her.

"You can't leave, you promised"

* * *

"She looked a mess this morning!" Camilla squeaked.

"Who did?" asked Howl.

"My boss, she looked horrible, I can't imagine why though…" She took a sip of her espresso.

"Isn't that a worry, have you tried asking her what's wrong?" Howl asked, trying not to show concern.

"No, I don't like her very much, seems as though she always looking down on me, anyway, we only have fifteen minutes, if Miss Sophie finds out that I've been sneaking out, it'll be the end of me, that wretched bossy cow!" Camilla said behind her cup.

"DON'T!" Howl shouted. "Ehem, don't, I mean you shouldn't say things about people that way." Camilla was wide-eyed.

"Since when were you so high horsed?" She asked, drawing back into an innocent tone, she pouted her lips. Howl smiled and pulled out a box.

"Here, I got you something."

"Ohhh", she squealed, she pulled out a pair of peacock diamond earrings. Suddenly a GG landed on her lap. It resembled green slime in a shape of a frog. It burped out a note and disappeared hopping out the shop door. "This notes been stepped on" she giggled. The note read:

'Camilla, there's been an emergency and we've told Sophie to come down immediately, so you'd better get here a.s.a.p.!'

"Oh golly, I have to leave", she leapt up and kissed Howl on the cheek, "I love it" she said breathlessly as she ran out of the shop. The note attached to the earrings had fallen out, Howl picked it up and burnt it in his hands.

* * *

"Here you go Anne." Sophie said as she fed her a spoon of porridge. "I know you don't practically like this, but it's all your body can digest at the moment."

"Where's Markl?" she asked unable to move.

"He's studying in his room." Sophie replied giving Anne another spoonful. Anne relaxed and ate contently.

"Could you make me tea?"

"Sure I can, but after you finish this", she said making the last scrapes of porridge.

"So I heard," Anne began, "That you're leaving?" Sophie made a sigh.

"Yes, but not until you get better and walking again." She replied heartedly.

"I know that face, what's the real reason, hmmm?" Sophie put the bowl down and placed her hands on her lap.

"It's not that I don't care for you, it's just that… that, aww, I don't know" She looked around Anne's room, "It's so cosy in here", she said smiling weakly.

"It's about Howl isn't it?" Anne asked trying to catch Sophie eyes. Turning to her, Sophie burst into tears and sobbed into Anne's arms.

"I feel so immature, so stupid! I think to much don't I?" She muffled.

"A man's heart is hard to decipher, it can only be understood when it opens wholly to you."

"That's the thing, it's been two years, I don't even know how he feels anymore, about this relationship or me, I can never have him alone, his always flying off, either defending the kingdom or working to become as strong as he was when Calcifer had his heart!"

Tap Tap Wheeeeeeeeeeeeze

"Heene?" Sophie sat up straight away and wiped away her tears. "What's going on?" she asked sliding the window open. Heene came wheezing in and dropped a note.

'The tropical flowers have all wilted, they seemed to have rotted overnight'

Sophie pocketed the note. "Anne I have to leave, I'll get Markl to make you tea" she said as she ran sped towards the door. "Oh, and thankyou" she said softly and smiling as she left.

Sophie worked the rest of the day, helping her staff catch up to the business demands. She talked the flowers back to full strength and told them of her upcoming vacation. She hadn't seen Howl all day and came home to see Anne face down on the foot of the bed.

A/n: I thought it would be different if I ended with an actual narration. Otherwise the chapter would've gone on and on…. Anyhow, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me if I'm dragging or you think the plot isn't taking off! Thankyou for reviewing and see if you can spot your pennames! (If I didn't mention you I either used your review as inspiration or you'll be mentioned in the upcoming chapter!)

Cheers B.T


	3. Break Away

Disclaimer : I don't own Howl's Moving Castle or Gibli blah blah..

A/n: Thanks to helikesitheymikey, I have something planned, and your penname will do perfectly. Tell me if you don't want me to use it. Thanks for reviewing!

"Anne? Anne! Wake up Anne" Sophie knelt beside her and tried to turn her over, Heene got next her and tried to help using his nose.

"Mmammar" Anne groaned, her eyes flickered as she pointed towards the door.

"Markl get a doctor, Howl's magic won't do anything for her now!" Markl boomed from his room.

"What's going on?" He said exasperated.

"Call for a doctor now! We need to get her to a hospital!" Sophie started to tear. "Not today you hear me! Not today!"

"Ahhhah" Markl ran to get a GG from a box by the door. He turned the dial to Kingsbury, he then breathed I hard and threw the GG as far as he could. "Sophie the ambulance will be here very soon", he called as he closed the door.

Thump Thump

"It's the Kingsbury Ambulance" Calcifer called. Markl answered the door. It was raining quite heavily, it was now 9:30 pm and quite dark.

"She's upstairs, I think she's stopped breathing." Two men in uniform promptly marched upstairs. They came down with Anne on a stretcher. Her face was pale and her body had reduced in size, she looked like a drooping sheet. Sophie was running as tears obscured her view.

"Are you a relative?" One of the paramedics asked.

"Yes, I'm her niece" she lied.

"Okay hope on then" they lifted Anne in. Sophie watched as they and strapped all sorts of wires and masked her. She noticed that Anne's face appeared younger. She pondered as she held Anne's hand while they travelled to the "Kingsbury hospital.

* * *

Howl felt the globe on his pocket heat up. He took it out and waited. It rested nicely on his palm like a golf ball. Heene finally appeared.

"Hmmph hmphh wheeze" Heene panted running in all directions. In Howl's hand, the globe showed images of what had just happened in Heene's point of view of course. Howl nodded and the transmission died.

"Madame Sulliman, I'm sure you received the message too." Howl said with a smirk. After Heene chose to live with Howl, the transmissions couldn't be cut off between Madam Sulliman, but to compensate, the images sent to her were choppy.

"Yes Howl" she said without a lack of royalty in her tone.

"Shall we continue at our next session then?" he said taking a step back.

"Yes, you'd better be off then" She said at the same time summoning her page boys. Howl bowed as one page boy wheeled Madam Sulliman away and the other walked Howl to a carriage. They were back to back.

"Oh, Howl, you know how I feel about people cheating" Madam Sulliman spoke, both page boys had stopped moving, there was a deafening silence. "About life or death, or in your case, love?" Howl creased his eyebrows, but kept his eyes forward. "You've recovered nicely from liberating yourself from that demon, maybe you won't this time from the burden that now lies within your cage."

"Good evening Madam Sulliman." Howl walked silently with the page boy until they had reached the carriage.

"Here you go sir, the carriage will take you straight to Kingsbury Hospital." The never-aging boy sharply turned and walked away. Howl got into the carriage and settled down for a moment, suddenly he grasped the back of his head as if he had an immense headache.

"Argh what the hell am I doing?" He grasped hard on his again medium blonde hair. He took out a little bottle of brandy and took a swig.

"Kingsbury Hospital sir," the driver said, the door automatically clicked open. Howl stepped out fixing himself. "Wish I was a clone like you, life would be so much simpler."

"Excuse me sir?"

"Nothing."

* * *

"Master Howl!" a voice piped, followed by a wheeze.

"Markl, shall we?" Howl gestured. Heene wheezed behind them.

"Sophie told me to come get you" Markl said.

"Good thing she did, I just can't stand hospitals and hospital people", he made a comical face. Markl giggled. Howl took out a handkerchief and covered his nose. "You don't know how many germs are flying around this place," he said in a nasal mocking tone.

"Turn left here." Markl said running into the room.

"Markl you shouldn't run!" a familiar voice was heard. Howl turned into the room, holding flowers and his nose. He stood by the door as Sophie's eyes met him, her eyes lit up, "What happened to your nose?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing it's just a joke" he took his hand away, "Considering the way I live this place should be no problem," he laughed.

"Come on in," she said patting an empty seat next to her. He could see that she was crying. "She's sleeping" she said as Howl sat down, he placed the flowers on the bedside table.

"Hmmm," Sophie sighed softly, "Purple Cordillias, just perfect." She took Anne's hand into hers. "They say, Purple Cordillias sway even when there is no breeze, it means that the atmosphere they are in is pleasant" The flowers began to sway.

"How is she?" As Howl spoke, the flowers stopped swaying.

"Howl is- were you drinking?" Sophie asked looking at him sternly.

"Yes, Madam Sulliman wanted to celebrate my returning to be her apprentice." He replied calmly. Sophie looked at Anne.

"Sophie, Heene and I are going to the cafeteria for a bit, would you like anything?"

"Yeah, could you get me some tea, and Howl?"

"Coffee for me thanks Markl," Markl left with Heene repeating the words 'tea and coffee'.

"The doctors said, they said that she had been consuming something, even they can't identify what it is as yet. They said she'll have to stay in here for sometime. That's why you couldn't cure her, it wasn't a spell per say." She looked at the monitor and its stable rhythm.

"Sophie, I love you" Howl said after a silence. Sophie smiled and let go of Anne. Howl immediately took it. Together they sat in silence as the rain soothed her mind, the flowers swaying with monitor's rhythm.

* * *

"That disgraceful man," the royalty accent spoke. "I think we should interfere with this."

"Yes Madam Sulliman" a page boy spoke.

"It's not right to experiment with people's feelings, what goes around comes around." She watched the rain trickled off the trees outside her glass walls. "Send Prince Justin an anonymous letter, inform him about Sophie's situation." The page boy smiled, stepped back and bowed.

"Right away Madam Sulliman."

"And one more thing," her lips flickered into a mischievous smile. "Send Cody Remington here, it'll be a welcome visit."

* * *

Sophie held onto her cup to keep her hands warm. Howl was pacing around the room lost in his thoughts. Markl was busy trying to eat the cream before it dissolved while Heene ate carrot cake.

"Visiting hours are now over, please exit through the front entrance." A public announcement boomed. Howl swept out of the room instantaneously, Markl hopped off the seat and followed Heene who had napkin wrapped cake in his mouth.

"Anne, I'll be back tomorrow morning." She leaned over and kissed her forehead. Anne had gained some colour back.

"Mmmamar" She mumbled. The tube helping her breath made it difficult for her to talk.

"Goodnight Anne, I'll see you tomorrow." Sophie said holding back a yawn. She drew the curtain back and walked with Howl.

"Sophie is something on your mind?" He asked as they walked side by side.

"Howl, why did you say you love me?" She made him feel awkward, and she knew it.

"Because I do," he replied too quickly.

"Howl I'm- I'm leaving you," She said walking faster. Ahead Markl and Heene had already exited and were now racing to find the door to the castle.

"Sophie?" Howl caught up to her, "Why?"

"I need a break from all of this magic that's all, I'll be back in a couple of months." Howl looked confused but he smiled.

"That's great," they reached the hospital exit. "We'll all have a holiday together!"

"No Howl, I'm going by myself" She avoided his eyes, she could feel tears forming. "I've already been hired to work elsewhere, if you need me, I'll be staying at Red Brick Hotel."

"Sophie!" Howl cried in rasp desperation. Markl and Heene had already dispeared into the castles hidden entrance.

"Howl let go of my hand," she blubbered, "I'm leaving in a few days," She pulled away from him. The streets were empty. At this time, shops and houses were closed and locked because of the rogues merciless henchmen that wondered the streets.

"Sophie take my hand," Howl peered deeply into the streets. "Sophie it's not safe, take my hand." She heard a rustle and saw a shadow pass through a house. Her heart beat faster as she pulled to Howl and let him hold her. "I'll take care of you."

And so, Howl took her home and they all ate a late supper before sleeping. Howl however couldn't sleep all night and snuck out to see Camilla. The following morning Sophie began to pack.

A/n: Hahahaha, I love leaving narrations now. Please review people who haven't reviewed. I like reviews! Oooh how about… (evil grin) afew more reviews or else I won't post a new chappie… mwhahhaha!

Cheers B.T.


	4. Something for Nothing

Disclaimer: I don't own Howl's moving castle. Someone else does..

A/n: Hiya! I found this chappie boring, cos I've tried a new approach, I'm probably going to post in the next three days in my original context, I get more done, unless you're the type that love reading novels rather then comics. However thanks for posting, shout outs next chappie!

She walked downstairs early in the morning, about half past five. Not a sound echoed through the corridor. She passed crept past Howl's study room, expecting him to be there. She stopped, her heart beat in her ears, and then without missing the beat, softly she spoke.

"Howl, I'm leaving now", after hearing no response she tensed up. "You know Howl, I think this will be good for us, we hardly even talk, and that's the problem with our relationship." She placed her hand on the doorknob and pushed forward.

She remembered when she first lived in the castle, it was dark and dirty, only Calcifer lit the room. After her hard work of cleaning, the castle was destroyed anyway. Since she permanently made a castle resident, Howl specified knew rooms. For himself a new study room, which spared the living room, Markl had a new bedroom which included a mini laboratory and for Anne, a king size bed, on it, lay over thirty pillows and a bathroom. Heene had a luxurious kennel made of tropical hardwood, but he mainly slept inside by Calcifer's fire. Last of all was their room, Howl and Sophie slept together, she smiled remembering the time they had fought over the wallpaper.

"Sophie?" a tired voice croaked in the silence. Retracting from the doorknob, she relaxed. Sounds re-entered her mind. "Where are you going Sophie?"

"Markl", she whispered. Markl was rubbing his eyes.

"I heard noises, so I came down to check." He saw the suitcase on the floor beside her.

"Markl," knowing that he had probably caught on, she walked over the dining table and scribble on a pad beside the lifeless GG's. "Here, this is my new work address, send for me if there is any trouble." She tore it from the pad and took his hand. Placing it in his palms she pulled him close. "Goodbye Markl," she whispered and smiled, "I'll be back," she kissed him on the forehead and pushed him back to his room.

The passion Sophie once shared with Howl had dissolved. Howl had changed so suddenly, not even two months ago. She could still remember the time when their love was so tremendous, they couldn't decide who should leave the front door first and spent minutes quoting "No after you." And now she stands alone.

She paced back to Howl's room and peered in without hesitation. There was no-one. She felt hollow and cold immediately. She didn't know whether to feel upset of relieved. "Howl you coward!" she wanted to scream. Instead she took out a letter and placed it on his method book. She walked out closing the door behind her.

"Goodbye Sophie", a warm crackle spoke. She smiled at the glow. "Take care of yourself."

"Goodbye Calcifer, take care of Howl for me." She put on a shawl and gloves and scanned the castle once more before leaving. She felt a breeze at her foot. "No Heene, I'm going on my own, this is a journey I need to take." Heene wheezed and ran upstairs.

The moment she opened the door, she realised how cold and dark it was outside in marshes. The wind blew against her and she shoes sank into the moist soil. _It's going to be a foggy morning. _She thought to herself. Heene came back with a hat in his mouth. "Oh thankyou Heene, take care of yourself and look after the shop for me."

She closed the door and marched forward into the hills, not really sure of how she was going to get to her destination. Further than her sight could manage and fainter then her ears could muster, a jingling was heard and faint lights were seen. Peering into the distance she felt vulnerable. She changed her course and sped downhill. The jingling became louder and the lights brighter.

"Go away!" she shouted. She took out a pouch that hung on her belt. She was ready to share some stun powder. "Go back, I'm not alone!" The jingling stopped, the lights showed that is was a carriage. A man hopped out and walked towards her. The sun was finally making an appearance behind the clouds.

"Lady Sophie!" A voice piped, he was waving his hands over his head.

"Prince Justin?" She ran towards him, holding her dress and hat. She had never been so relieved, she felt like laughing. They approached each other, in only silence. The wind blew her hair across her face as they basked in each others company.

"Wait right here," he said smiling. Turning around he snapped his fingers for the carriage. "You look cold," he said wanting to touch her. The carriage pulled by four magnificent white horses stopped in front of them. "Ladies first," he said lending his hand. Taking it, she climbed in. They sat opposite each other.

"Thankyou, but how did you know?" She asked removing her hat.

"I'd received an anonymous letter, it told me that you were leaving the castle, and at this time." She sighed and looked outside the window, the fog was thickening around them. "I didn't know whether to believe it or not, but I dare not miss a chance to see you." He pulled a blanket from a draw underneath his seat. "Here, this should warm you up", he leant over and wrapped it around her.

"Thankyou," she hugged herself. "I thought you were the Rattle rogues." She watched him as he poured tea into a cup. "I hate how this kingdom is controlled by rogues by night." Prince Justin smiled and handed her the cup.

"It's no ordinary tea, where would you like to go?"

"Red Brick Hotel if you don't mind?"

"Why that place if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm staying there, you see", she stopped before she let too much information loose. The prince had put his cup down and nodded his head forward insisting Sophie to continue. She however, took another sip. "This is great."

"Yes, special blend, it gives you a boost of energy." Sophie nodded, after that they sat there in silence listening to the clip clop of the horses' feet. Sophie wondered what she had gotten herself into.

"Look, outside what is that?" The fog was making it hard for them to see. "Oomph" The carriage had come to a sudden halt, Sophie fell on the prince. She felt how warm and comforting his body was. Embarrassed he stood up, hitting his head on the ceiling.

"Stay here," he said rubbing his head, "I'll see-". Suddenly, the door swung open.

"Sophie, where are you going?" He looked at Prince Justin expecting an answer. "What are you doing with him?"

"Howl I left you a note, you weren't home," she said sternly. "Now leave me alone, you've done a very good job of it so far." She saw that he was hurt, Howl stopped himself from jumping into the carriage and let go. He fell backwards onto the grass, thick moist grass. His was wearing a thin purple silk shirt, it had something that appeared to be blood stains.

"Sophie I don't know what's happening to me, I don't want us to die," Howl said mono-toned, he looked directly at the sky. "I'm fighting Soph, I'm fighting for you, she won't win." He rolled his eyes onto her, "Justin take her away from me." Prince Justin looked at Howl disappointed, he took Sophie hand and pulled her in and closed the door. Sophie was near tears.

Suddenly she leapt up, "Howl!" She scrambled to the door and tried to rattle it open. She could see through the window, creatures were climbing around Howl. "Howl, your not making sense!" she screamed.

"Leave!" he shouted, and waved his hand. The carriage pulled forward, the wheels tore from the muddy soil. The carriage rode past him, leaving him defenceless on the ground as creatures mounted his body.

"The carriage will experience some discomfort for the rest of the journey to Redbrick Hotel. I'll have to get this thing fixed now, Howl must've really used some effort to make it obey." The prince said moving uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think he would've gone after me." Sophie said holding onto the rail by the seat.

"Not at all Lady Sophie, any gentleman would've gone after those he cherished", he shook his head, "Lady Sophie, are you alright?"

"I'm fine thankyou, it's getting clearer isn't it?"

"No, not really, pardon me Lady Sophie, but you are the biggest most marvellous puzzle I've ever tried to solve", he chuckled as well rousing Sophie to start laughing.

"It must be the tea you gave me?" she laughed, "I feel like laughing even though there is no real cause." She pointed out the window. "I meant the sky, its clearer isn't it?"

"Oh yes, yes it is." They laughed and laughed until another bump made Sophie fell on the prince again. This time the prince did nothing and they continued laughing. They gazed into each others eyes and quieted down.

"Redbrick Hotel!" The coach driver called. He looked like a human penguin.

"Lady Sophie, I won't do anything until I know your heart is pure." He pushed her away, and opened the door. The coach driver took her suitcase and waddled it off to the concierge. The prince got out first and stretched out his hand to assist Sophie off the cart. The sun was pouring in, the streets were fully alive and people started looking in. She could here them whisper, talking about the prince and some saying her name.

Sophie blushed and felt humiliated. She could feel eyes behind her back, "Thankyou Justin." She said and hopped off, "Sorry about the carriage".

"As I said Lady Sophie, it is no matter." He said getting back on. She waved him goodbye as the carriage splattered back down the streets. Suddenly it stopped and he jumped back out. "Sophie! We're still meeting on Tuesday?" he said when he caught up. She smiled warmly, "and don't worry about those peepers, you don't get something for nothing."

"I wasn't worried", she lied.

"Okay, that's the way, I'll see you at the peer?"

"Yes."

At that he pranced to the carriage, "Aliope!" he cried and the carriage sped off. She turned around and faced the whispers, "Excuse me," she said pushing past the people and walked proudly into the hotel.

She gave her card to the receptionist. "Good morning Missssssss Sssophie." Sophie smiled and took the key card he held out to her. "My name is Ssstewie, pleassse refer to me if you have any problemssss." He said in an eerie voice. "Here are the brochuresss, manuelsss and free breakfassst vouchuresss, I do hope you enjoy your ssstay." He handed her the lot and with that an exaggerated grin.

"Thankyou Stewie", she said turning to the elevators.

"No problem Missss Sssophie, that gentleman will show you to your room." Sophie smiled again and followed the staff.

A/n: I wanted to post this chappie a.s.a.p. but it isn't finished. Sorry it took so long. This knew format takes longer than my previous chapters. I tried to put more detail into it, usually one chapter is a day, but this chapter is only the morning… I'll post soon for the rest of the chapter. Please tell me if you want me to jump around or follow a person step by step. Thanks.

B.T.


	5. Welcome to Justin's world!

Disclaimer: I don't own Howl's moving castle, maybe one day...:)

A/n: Hello there! this chapetr is a little longer, i want to finish it for the reviewers but i can't. i started so many things haha. Anyway, i'm starting school very soon so hopefully i'll squeeze in anothe chappie before i take those long breaks from fanfiction. But don't fear i will finish this story!

SHOUT OUTS!

* * *

Helikesitheymikey : Thank you so much for reviewing all my chappies, now I look forward to them, they make me laugh. I've also used your 'talking inanimate things into life' power. That was a fantastic suggestion. Oh and bits of your reviews as titles for my chappies. Thanks!

* * *

Ferret Love : Thankyou, I'll keep revealing bits and pieces of Howl, I can't reveal too much though, but I think you'll like the ending.

* * *

Aliope: Thankyou for lending me your name! I'll give you a hint, all the characters are connected. (Huge smile).

* * *

Lisa: Thankyou, Howl's under Sulliman's wing again. Don't worry, it doesn't make him a loser.

* * *

Icekitsune4ever: Thankyou, I hope you enjoyed chapters 4 and 5!

* * *

Dark-Hotaru-Tomoe : Thankyou, I took your advice.

* * *

Masked-inside-out: I was hoping to use your name asap, but there's so much story to be told, I think it'll be in chap 7. Thanks for your review.

* * *

Yourmaster : I updated J Thanks for the review!

* * *

Speckled eggs: I love your nick, I have plans for that one. Thankyou for reviewing!

* * *

Sophie watched as the arrow above the elevator doors ascended. Sighing she fingered the new ring Howl had given her in replacement of the one that had dissolved, the ring that lead her back home.

"Here you are madam." The staff escorted her into the room, "Over here madam, is one kitchen, one dining room," he walked over by the window, "one lounge room, over there Redbrick Pier," he ducked over the left of the entrance, "and most importantly, one bedroom and one bathroom," he handed her the key card, "oh and before I do embarrassingly forget," he handed her a basket, "your free milk, teabags and champagne." He did all this so calculated that he surely had worked at the hotel for quite some time. As he closed the door, he ducked his head back in, "and your free mints are on top of the pillows, enjoy your stay!"

She walked into her bedroom, noticing her luggage was already there. "It's so peaceful" she said staring at the peer, the view was spectacular. She looked inside for her handbag, she was always to cautious to carry that around with her. She drew the blinds and left the apartment.

* * *

"Good morning Madam Sulliman, you're looking well" a booming voice sounded. 

"As do you Mr. Remington," They were guided into a little antique tearoom. It smelt of scented candles and the air seemed thicker than usual. "Is it too warm in here?"

"No, not at all, I like a good fire." They were served fine finger foods and hot beverages from a cart wheeled in by the clone boys. "Call me Harry if you wish."

"You still drink coffee with a hint of bourbon don't you Harry," she made a little chuckle, "quite the strong drinker if I remember."

"Hahahaha," he boomed. "Sure do," he said patting his stomach, "I'm trying to lose a bit of weight, you see, my son doesn't like it much, says it's embarrassing." He was a man of dignity in the business world, the youngest man ever to own an entire car corporation and now at the age of fifty or so, becoming a father had made him somewhat softer.

Madam Sulliman watched as he used his sausage like fingers to pick up a delicacy and then attempt to take a nibble out of it without letting it get to his greying moustache. "I see, young Cody keeping you on your toes."

"Hahahaha, he sure is, that little boy is going to grow up strong like me and fathers before me." He took a sip of coffee, "What is it that you wanted Sulliman? It's been almost ten years since our last meeting."

"Eight to be exact." She replied. "Let us get to the point shall we?" She placed her saucer down, "Cody, he is Howl's cousin is he not?"

"Howl? That son of a gun! Still working for you? Fantastic! I knew that boy was going to get somewhere."

"Yes, quite a tale there, however that is a tale for next time." She looked at portraits of the royalty she worked for. "Howl is having some family predicament and it is distracting him from his studies with me."

"Oh yes, he finally got a girlfriend, what's her name, So-so-sophia? No Sophie!" he started chuckling. Pretty, that one is." Madam Sulliman continued.

"I was hoping that you would let Cody stay with me for a month or two, let him study with Howl." She looked at Harry as if expecting an instant reply.

"Hahahha, Howl? By gosh that's a great idea!" he bellowed.

"What I really mean is, to make Cody Howls knew subject, a subject of concentration."

"It's already a full house let alone squeeze Cody in."

"Not at all, full castle maybe, but recently there has been trouble, Howl has too much time on his hands, he is too arrogant to make further studies at home, hence teaching Cody a thing or two about magic will benefit the both of them."

"But Cody doesn't know a thing about magic."

"And Howl doesn't know a thing about responsibility." She used a more aggressive tone, and then quickly calmed down. "And at Cody's young age he should be trying his hand at as many apprentices as opportunity offers."

"Hahaha, fine with me, that's great, two wizards in the family."

"I've invited Cody for breakfast." A page boy came in a wheeled her out of the tea room and into a large dining room. Another escorted Harry, they echoed into another room. As Harry walked in his eyes widened, sure he was rich, but this was something else. The ceiling appeared to be ten metres above them, with the longest white curtains anyone has ever seen, and over those were drawn back blue curtains just as long. The table was long enough to fit thirty people on one length. The seats were crystal in appearance with white cushions, and all the cutlery was either silver gold or crystal.

"Very bright in here, isn't it boy?"

The page boy nodded and replied, "The white resembles morning, Madam wishes for only natural light to enter this room." He said, pulling out a chair.

"Oh hahaha, very clever indeed." She was seated at the furthest end from Harry, then a thin, pale, sickly boy walked in. His strawberry blonde hair wrapped his head like a starfish unable to let go. His expression and posture were fit to be a weary royal.

"Cody, m'boy."

"Hello father, what is all the fuss about me arriving? I have an extremely important television program to watch." The page boy lead him to his seat, it was in the centre of the table, between Harry and Sulliman.

"Cody greet your host!" Harry demanded in a held-back anger, looking from Cody to Sulliman.

"Good morning Madam Sulliman, thankyou for inviting me for breakfast." He said barely moving his lips or looking at her.

"Cody, it's been a while, I'm surprised you haven't forgotten my name."

"How could I? You gave me the most ridiculous toy when I was four. What was I meant to do with a yacht?" She smiled and waved for a page boy.

"Bring in the food."

* * *

The curtains were drawn, the flowers were malnourished and the bleeping was muffled. Her bed was last from the entrance. She was much more comfortable in this room rather than the moving one. Although there was no fire, an electric blanket was provided. The lady wearing white had just woken her up and told her there was a visitor. Seconds later a young man about the age of fifteen walked in. He was wearing a blue cloak, and moved cautiously. 

"Who's there?" Said a weak fragile voice. She sensed something was wrong.

"Hello Anne, remember me?" He sat down on a chair at the corner of the curtain walled cubicle. "I always hated you, you took her away from me, and now she's gone. You were once a strong witch and now, you've lost all your powers and all you do is get sick. She spends all her spare time looking after you, she has no time to watch me grow!"

He stood up. Anne realised who it was, fear swallowed her eyes. "Help!" She gasped and tried fumbling for the remote.

"Don't be silly grandma, I'm not going to kill you, but you will die eventually." He walked up to the drip bag that was connected to her arm. "You've done great, followed my plans perfectly, and now I will get away clean as the day Sophie walked in." He poked a hole in the bag with a needle, and then squeezed a drop of translucent, thick liquid from a tube. "You know what this is?" He rubbed it on top of the hole. He snickered, "Gotta love hospital gloves. When the lady comes to feed you breakfast, she'll have to touch this bag, and when she squeezes it slightly, the poison in this hole will blend with the contents of this bag. He pulled down this hood, "look at what you've done to me, no matter though, I think I rather like it. Goodbye Anne." With that he walked out as quietly as he walked in.

* * *

Howl lay in the grass until it was time for lunch. The creatures tried to take him away for eating, but he wasn't a corpse, so they left him alone. Meanwhile, Sophie was making her way in the new kingdom to the new shop. The village was almost five hundred kilometres away from Kingsbury. 

"Excuse me, but could you point me in the direction of the mask shop?" Sophie asked, leaning to a woman selling groceries.

"Sure hun, you mean Highland? It's straight up and the first corner building, it's the Victorian cottage. A grey one."

"Thankyou very much." She sped of in the direction the lady indicated. She heard whispers around her as she trudged up the hill. This was a new environment for her, although she should be used to travelling to places.

"Sophie Hatter aren't you?" Sophie made a sharp turn. A girl about Sophie's age asked. She was of middle class wealth, she could tell only because of her manners. But otherwise she looked of upper-class.

"Who are you?" Sophie asked hoping she wasn't a gossiper.

"I'm Ivy Peri Livingston." Sophie noticed a faint French accent. "Nice to meet you." She held out her hand to greet her. "Forgive me if I was rude. But I heard you are dating the Prince. Prince Justin? So I had to see this girl myself." Sophie gave a fake smile. _She was a gossiper. _"I'm not a prying type of person, I dislike gossiping, it's just that Prince Justin's return to this country was great news to us, and I heard he'd been chasing a girl for two years, and finally! Here she is!" She flashed out her hands at Sophie as if she was a prize.

Sophie smiled again, "Sorry, but I'm not dating the Prince and I'm really late now, I'll see you later." Sophie blushed as she speed-walked, finally reached the shop. It appeared to be an old vintage cottage with vines growing around it. The sign that read Highland was also covered in dark vines. The framing of the shop also looked familiar to that of a German home.

She walked in, noticing the bell atop of the door. "Good evening miss." A jolly man came out from behind the counter. "Miss Sophie?" He said with a wide grin. "Glad to have finally met you." He shook her hand with might. "When I heard the girl our Prince had been pursuing after was coming to our land, I hoped you would work with us. Lucky!" The interior of the house was very antique, it resembled a church and also had lead-light windows. The counter was on the top level as two 3-step stairs lead way to the costumes and props. "I also heard you were a fine designer, you're a florist, I heard your flowers are of rarity and last longer then any other. And you sometimes personally deliver?"

"Yes, I do my best." She walked down the right steps that lead to the costumes, "These are beautiful, and all hand woven, this must've taken you forever." She traced the lining with her fingers.

"Well, I do have one helper, my daughter I-" He was cut off by the door bell.

"Father, she's here!" Said a voice with bursting glee.

"Ivy Livingston," the owner continued. Ivy stopped at the counter and blushed when she saw Sophie turn around from marvelling the costumes. Sophie smiled.

"Shall we start again?" Sophie said, "I'm Sophie Hatter, nice to meet you Ivy Livingston and Mr. Livingston."

"The names Francis dear." He said, and looked at the girls suspiciously.

"Oh father, we've met, I think I scared her and she sped off as I was getting to the point." After she said that, the burst into laughter.

"It's great to have you aboard Miss Sophie." Francis said.

* * *

"Howl!" Calcifer breathed. "There's someone upstairs, said he was a relative, and he's very hungry too!" 

"What are you talking about Calcifer and where's Markl?" Howl had tucked his shirt in his pants to cover the blood, and was heading upstairs for a bath.

"That's the thing, said he went out to by some food, and hasn't come back yet."

"And you let this stranger in?" He said smoothly and handsomely.

"Yeah, he said he was a relative of yours, and you would be delighted to see him." He said picking up a block of wood.

"Relative?"

"Yeah, and where were you? Sophie's not here to take care of the house anymore remember?" Suddenly Howl stopped moving and fell to the floor, he clutched his heart.

"Don't say that name, not now, not until I win!"

"What is wrong with you?" Calcifer asked carelessly "And who are you winning against, Sulliman?"

"Don't worry, I'm going to take a bath." He got up straight away and walked upstairs.

"What about the stranger or relative or whatever? He left you a note, it's in your room on the study table."

A/n: Thanks for the reviews!

B.T.


	6. Death To Her: Part One

**Disclaimer: I don't own HMC**

"This should be quite easy for you Sophie." Francis walked her to the storage room, and slid open the doors. He pulled on a lever which skated a round wooden cap off the roof, the light poured in the walls. Inside were barrels of sequins, feathers, replica jewellery each and all in every colour imaginable. There were large and tiny spools of thread, and endless spindles of fabrics.

"Amazing!" she gasped, her eyes travelled through the numerous shelves, and boxes stacked upon the other. Francis chortled.

"Beauty isn't it? It took me ages to find the perfect suppliers. My daughter and I travel time to time to other countries to look for threads and materials, until we find the perfect one, I'm not complaining though, it's quite a privilege to meet the fine makers." He walked up to a spindle, "Here feel this one," Sophie placed it between her hands.

"It feels wonderful, like silk."

"Like silk from a spider."

Sophie looked amazed, "I never knew."

"Hahaha, you're going to learn quite a few things here" he laughed.

"Why is it so dark in here?"

"I want to keep the material and colours as they are when first purchased, too much sun isn't good and there are small vents all around this room so they don't moisten up too." He waited a while then escorted Sophie to another room. "This is the sewing room, you can practice modelling here, and sometimes you will have customers who want you to adjust the clothing on the spot."

"Francis, I think I'm going to enjoy working here," Sophie said smiling at the mannequins that were standing along the mirrored walls there were also stands holding hats and tables covered in piles of masks and left over materials. She gaped when she saw the draws labelled with all the equipment possible.

"Father!" Ivy called from the front, he voice seemed, if possible more excited than ever. "Look father, the Prince is holding a ball, called Masked-Inside-and-Out.**" **She held up the message, "He wants us to design his ball gown and as if that wasn't good enough we're invited as guests!" Francis beamed with pride.

"That's absolutely wonderful!" Sophie said giving Ivy a hug. "Congratulations to Highland!"

"Do you know what this means, its means that our shop will get a lot of publicity, we'll probably have to employ people soon!"

* * *

"Damned old hag," he sneered looking at his hands, "at this rate I won't be able to walk in a month." He looked in the drivers rear-view mirror. 

"What did you say your name was?" the driver tipped his head and watched his passenger in the back seat. The passenger was a tall young man, probably in his early twenties, "You look tired," It was natural for a cab driver to examine his passengers. The young male had long brown hair that streamed across his face and was wearing a large cloak so he couldn't see anything else.

"Oh, I am tired, have you got any pick-me-ups?"

"Sure do..."

"The names Markle."

"Markle huh? Sounds familiar." The driver leaned forward and fiddled around for his coffee chews.

"I highly doubt that we've met," quickly he placed a small box under his seat and made a small click as the driver closed the glove box.

"Right-o, here you go."

"Thanks." He took the offering from him and leaned back unwrapping it. The driver watched the young mans hands moved and tried to hold back his confusion.

"Something happen to your hands?"

"You know the saying, curiosity killed the cat?" Markle smiled and leaned forward chewing, "You seem trustworthy so I'll tell you" the driver gulped and gripped onto the steering wheel. "I just came back from visiting my grandmother in hospital, and I hated her, she was a free loading cow and she should be dead by now."

"You-"

"Listen!" Markle demanded. "I know you have a gun in that compartment there, so I'm not going to try anything. Anyway, I didn't kill her, the nurse did, so don't get any thoughts. I wanted her dead though and she knew it, she put a curse on me, that when she dies I will slowly take her age."

He put his hood back on and stopped the driver. "Here is fine."

"Here? We aren't even half way to your allocated place, and this is in the middle of nowhere."

"How much?" He payed the driver and walked into the road side so the driver could make a u-turn.

"Watch out for the night crawlers and lay off the alcohol!" the driver called as he rode off.

"More like you should." He waited a few seconds then there was an explosion. "That was cooler than I expected," he stood there and held out an open glass bottle, slowly a white mist seeped its way into it. "But as long as I can prolong her effects" He squeezed a yellow droplet into the bottle and saw it choke with the white mist. Shaking it he opened the cap and inhaled it. He looked at his hands as some of the lines disappeared. A rustle could be heard in the distance. "Great the cops," he waved his hands and a portal appeared in front of him. He stepped in and disappeared before anyone could see him.

* * *

Howl was in the bathroom fixing his hair, at least that's what Calcifer assumed. "Howl! What the heck are you doing? Watch out kid, don't put that there!"

"Don't tell me what to do demon." He went to the kitchen and found a fork. Holding it angrily and jabbed it at Calcifer, "Where's your butler?"

"Whoa whoa, we don't have a butler, sit down!"

"Where is my room? There no space up stairs, it's full of girlie things! And the other one is a pig-sty, I just shiver staring at them." He froze up and rubbed his arms, "And you aren't doing a good job at keeping this place warm or tidy for that matter."

"Ooooh, I don't know who you think you are, but nobody tells me I do a shoddy job!" Then there was a ding at the door, "Markle's back, hey kid open that door for me will you?" The blonde kid looked at the door a smiled.

"Father! Is that you?" He went for the door handle, and was met with a gust of wind pushing him to the ground. Markle had forcefully opened the door and was now rushing upstairs to his room with the hood dramactically over his face

"Owwww, you smell horrible!" the kid got off the floor and threw the fork at Markle which bounced off the stairs.

"Wow, he's gone through a growth spurt!" Calcifer closed the door, before a moment had passed the bell rang again.

"Why if it isn't Cody," Howl said walking down the stairs looking more fresh than ever. The little boy stubbornly sat down on a chair. "You're here under my guidance and training blah blah blah," Howl read this from a letter, "so in other words you are now my newly appointed apprentice." Howl let out a laugh, "I wonder what Markle's going to say about this."

"Speaking of which, he doesn't look so good, and he's gotten really tall too, might outgrow you." Calcifer gave Howl a cheesy grin before announcing that someone was at the door. Howl gave the letter to Calcifer to read.

"Great, it's under Sulliman's contract, oooh and the paper looked so yummy too." Calcifer said this while keeping an eye on Cody who was picking a splinter off the dining table. Howl walked over to the door and opened it.

"Excuse me I'm Mr. Remington's staff, we were asked to deliver some belongings of Cody." The man at the door was wearing a ridiculous purple uniform, he peeked in and bowed to Cody, "Where shall we put these?" Howl smiled and directed them into the lounge area.

"Just over there thanks, Califer it looks like we have to do a little renovation." The man walked in and stood stiffly in the room.

"Egh, I don't think this is suited to young masters' taste, if you don't mind.." The purple uniformed man continued to talk as he directed at least a dozen men wearing similar matching purple uniform into the lounge area, they finally finished after several minutes, the cases and parcels almost reached the ceiling, "...so I will have some men come over to help set up young masters' room," he then traced his finger on the wall nearest him, "and I'll send over a cleaner."

Howl slightly dropped his smile, "No need my friend, I'll set up his room, if you don't mind I'm quite busy, as you would know." Howl shooed the men out the door, when Cody finally stood up.

"Where is my teddy Jeeves!" The man wearing purple turned around, and hit the other man across the head.

"Go get it," he hissed. The man scooted off and came back with a fluffy white bear with a golden heart in the centre. Jeeves nervously handed Cody the bear. "Pardon the tardiness young master."

"Jeeves."

"Yes young master?"

"Come closer." Jeeves bent over to receive Cody's bear slung into his face. "Now say you're sorry." Jeeves smiled and apologised backing away with the other men. Howl closed the door, behind it Jeeves was evidently yelling at the men.

"Right, let's change this place." Howl didn't waste a second, he picked up a piece of chalk and began drawing out the new dimensions of the house.

**A/N: Many people have been aasking me to update and I don't want to disappoint so here it is! This is only the first part of the chapter – I will post up the next half ASAP. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
